


That Big Big Family

by IveGrownUp



Category: Apink, EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: 2PM - Freeform, Apink - Freeform, BTOB - Freeform, Baby EXOs, Childish shinigans, EXO - Freeform, Eunji gets pregnant really fast jhncbhkdbc, FLUF OKAY?, Fluff, Hurt, IU - Freeform, Red Velvet, SHINee - Freeform, SNSD - Freeform, Super Junior - Freeform, Suzy - Freeform, They are Suho and Eunji's kids, They are all here - Freeform, Vixx - Freeform, all idols are here, boa - Freeform, f(x) - Freeform, idc, idk - Freeform, they all kids, tvxq - Freeform, well most of them, written Gazillion years ago don't judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGrownUp/pseuds/IveGrownUp
Summary: Luhan and Minseok were inseparable, Yifan always pissed off, Yixing lived in the fourth dimension with imaginary friendsThree years later, Jongdae was trouble, Chanyeol had a high IQ, Baekhyun always got framed, Kyungsoo was going to kill them allAnother four years, and the maknae line will be coming.So it's a story where Suho and Eunji are going to be parents, but with a little (BIG in fact) TwistBut the surprise wasn't exactly what they expected...All EXO Members included plus lots and lots of other Idols
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around 5 years ago, I was just new to the fandom, and to kpop in general, this was, back then, my attempt at writing comedy with my fav two groups.  
> Now after these many years, I found my Asianfanfic account and decided to put everything in there here.

*When Eunji first told her husband Junmyeon that she is pregnant, he was floating on cloud nine, he remembered hugging her and telling her how much he loved her and how happy he was to finally be a father

*They decided to keep the surprise until due time concerning the gender of the child... But the surprise wasn't exactly what they expected

*Eight months and a few weeks later when they were in China for some business, Eunji felt the contractions...

*At the hospital, Junmyeon was asked to enter the operation room under his wife's request...

*She was screaming and grabbing him from his tie emptying the oxygen out of his lungs... Junmyeon was looking at his wife and his wife alone (It was hard to concenter on anything else in a situation like this) When he heard a faint cry

"Congratulations it's a boy," Said the doctor in Chinese.

*Junmyeon smiled reassured despite his wife who was still screaming

"THERE IS SOMETHING STILL MOVING IN MY FREAKING WOMB!!!!"

*The doctor turned to confirm

"I think you had twins in here" And the procedure repeated again until another cry that was louder than the first one was heard  
"Congratulations again Mr. Kim it's a healthy baby bo..."  
"IT'S NOT OVER YEEEEEEEET...."Repeated Eunji much to everybody's horror

"Well that explains the abnormal size of you belly Mrs. Jung" Nervously laughed the Chinese doctor

"Mr. Kim father of the triplet, it's a boy again" But Junmyeon was still shocked

"Doctor Han... Something else is coming out..."The nurse said in almost a whisper   
"WHAT?!!!"Screamed everybody in the room including Eunji

*The doctor wiped the sweat on his forehead before handing the forth Kim's son to the nurse... Junmyeon on the other hand just couldn't believe what just happened and he really hoped that this is all some sort of a dream

*After the doctor made sure that nothing was coming out of Mrs. Jungs anymore, he did the necessary and left a sleeping Eunji who was removed to her room with a still shocked husband

"I had a strange dream where I gave birth to four babies" Eunji spoke after she woke up from sleep   
"I had a similar dream too!"Junmyeon who slept after the four hours labor said

*But right then and there, four nurses came in each holding a bundle...

*They named the first one Minseok on Junmyeon's father, the second one took the doctor's name which was Luhan, the third one was named after a Chinese businessman who was a close friend of Junmyeon, Yifan, and the last one's name was chosen by both the parents which was Yixing...

*The Kim family left Korea as two and returned as six...

*Having to take care of four babies as your first parental experience wasn't an easy task at all, all the work was done four times, from changing diapers to bathing to feeding to giving affection and even waking up at night (Well except for Yixing who never woke up at night)

*One thing they had to thank God for, was being financially stable, actually more than stable since Junmyeon was the heir to his family's business

*Another thing they were thankful for, was having good friends who dropped by their house regularly to help them a bit with their four sons, Sulli and Minho (Who are engaged right now) were really so found of Luhan that they just wanted to take him with them, Tiffany and Nickhun, their high school friends helped a lot since they had children on their own (Jessica and Chorong)


	2. "2+1+1 Package"

"I'm two-months late Junmyeon" Eunji Said 

*It was two years since Eunji gave birth to four boys. At first, it was really hard, the first year was full of difficulties and every now and then Eunji cried her eyes out about what a bad mother she was, how whenever one of them was sick or got hurt she would just blame herself, but with Junmyeon, family and friends... They got through it and finally developed a lifestyle that fitted the six of them 

*For a bunch of two and half years olds, they were really good quiet kids, they would sleep on time, wake up on time, do whatever mommy and daddy ask... Unless they mingle with other kids, that's a different story...

*Luhan and Minseok (Those two were inseparable) watch cartoon, and always seem to share a hushed conversation that only them would understand, Yixing spends his day looking into space, sometimes talking to himself which worried both his parents and even had them ask a psychic who justified it as being in the age of creating imaginary friends. Yifan, on the other hand, was a kid who rarely talked, and spend his day playing with Eunji's phone

*Junmyeon was away for work for almost a month, a new branch of the company opened in the US and he had to help, once he came back, a huge party was thrown for him... By the end of the party, his parents took Minseok and Luhan while Eunji took Yifan and Yixing so that they could spend some alone time together for the first time in a month... And, that night, they couldn't keep their hands off each other...

*Junmyeon sat on the couch trying to look calm, but he was anything but that... Eunji's been in the bathroom for almost twenty minutes, seriously how long does it take a pregnancy test to show the results?

"Two lines" He heard her say

*They sat in silence for God knows how long, good thing the kids were asleep... what are they going to do now?

"L-l-let's hope it's a girl this time" Laughed Junmyeon nervously but then Eunji burst out crying

*Now the question is, how are they going to announce it to the other four...

*************

*It all started around the time their mother's belly started showing, Luhan was the first one who asked

"Omma, why is your belly big?"

*Eunji was taken aback by the question

"That's because mommy eats a lot so she can be healthy" Replied Eunji somehow not ready to tell them the news yet

"But your belly is going to burst! Boom!" Yixing said as he made gestures with his hands "Right Jongdae?" And he high fived the empty hair next to him

"Who is Jongdae Yixing sweetie?" Asked Junmyeon

"My friend" Replied naturally the kid and his parents sighted

"There is no one beside you Yixing!" Yifan who sat across him said

"Ani! There is! Nooo Jongdae comeback, Yifan is just jealous! Jongdae!"And he ran after a non-existent friend

*At afternoon, Junmyeon had to go to work and Eunji went shopping with Sulli, Tiffany, and Joy, and like every time both of them were busy, they called Mrs. Hwang, an ahjumma who babysits the four kids until their parents' comeback 

*While Mrs. Hwang was in the kitchen, the Kim siblings wherein the living room

"I heard appa telling omma to take care of the baby" Blurted Yifan out of the blue

"What baby?" asked Luhan

"The baby in omma's belly" Replied Yifan nonchalantly

"But omma don't eat babies silly!" Said Yixing

"Then why is her belly growing every day?"

"Because she eats a lot!"

"A lot of babies!" Said Yifan in a low voice making his brothers shiver in fear

"Who is that baby she ate?" Asked Minseok while clutching to Luhan's shoulder

"Kyungsoo said mommy can't eat babies!" Yixing said with a shaky voice

"Who is Kyungsoo?" Asked Luhan

"My friend" He gestured to the empty seat next to him

"Where is Jongdae then?"

"He disappeared!"

"Mom ate him!" Yifan said as he put his phone down

"No Kyungsoo she won't eat you too noo Kyungsoo comeback!" And once again he ran after his imaginary friend 

*Eunji felt something weird the moment she sat a foot in her house, her boys looked... terrified and for the first time, Luhan and Minseok were not watching TV, Yifan was not playing on his phone, and Yixing wasn't talking to one of his 'Friends', once she tried approaching them, all the four started screaming and ran away with Yixing screaming "Kyungsoo-yah! Palli ruuuuun" Leaving her wide-eyed standing on the living room alone

*And the same scenario repeated itself again for a week, a week during which none of the four let his mother come near, she even heard Yixing telling them something about Kyungsoo who was eaten, but she couldn't really understand 

*Maybe it is because of the hormones, or the terrified looks on her kids'eyes, but Eunji developed a habit of crying herself to sleep... And Junmyeon (Or as everybody calls him, Suho) couldn't stand seeing her like that... 

*It was a sunny Sunday morning, and as usual Suho took his kids out... Usually, Eunji comes with them but given the current situation, Suho asked Nickhun, Minho, and Sungjae to come with them and bring their kids along... Junmyeon was determined to know what's wrong with them

*As the kids were playing, Junmyeon told his friends about his children's weird comportment with their mother, the three other men started giving him suggestions that could explain their strange behavior when:

"Appa appa!!" Chorong, Nickhun and Tiffany's daughter who was three years old came running followed by Joy and Sungjae's daughter Krystal

"What is it, sweetie?" Answered Nickhun

"Is it true that Eunji immo eats children?" Krystal asked while she climbed her Minho samcheon's lap (AN: Well this sounds weird I know XD)

*The men's eyes widen 

"O-Of course not Krystal-yah!" Said Junmyeon as her father suppressed a laugh

"But Luhan said that Eunji immo ate Jongdae, Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol" Chorong clutched to her father

"Who are they?" Sungjae asked Chorong

"Yixing's friends!!"

*Nickhun, Minho and Sungjae looked at their friend perplex

"Imaginary friends" Muttered Junmyeon as he finally understood his boys'fear from their mother

"Appa!!! Yifan is pulling my hair" Jessica, Chorong's one year older sister shouted

"Appa!!!! Baekhyun ran awaaaaaaaay" Yixing came crying

"Taemin just threw Minseok in the water" Luhan came to Sungjae, Taemin's father...

***************

*It took a lot of time, but at the end, Eunji and Suho convinced their children that their mom doesn't eat babies and that in fact a baby was given to her by the magical fairy and was put in her belly so that no one hurt him and that when the time comes, he will come out (Well, once again, except for Yixing who only had one friend left which was Baekhyun and was doing his best to keep him away from Eunji)

*Both Eunji and Junmyeon decided to keep the surprise in a hope that it would be a girl this time

*A Few months later, the same scenario as three years ago repeated itself, this time in Korea... And Eunji instead of a girl, once again, gave birth to four... Four boys and the family of six became a family of ten

"It's a problem in Mrs. Jung's eggs" The doctor told them "During the fecundation process, the spermatozoïdes of Mr. Kim enter the egg whose walls are really so thin. Now normally, once a spermatozoïde enters the egg, this later thicken its cover so that they can no longer enter, however in your case, it takes four spermatozoïdes before the thickening process"

*They named the first one Baekhyun, the second Jongdae, then the third Chanyeol and the last Kyungsoo (For obvious reasons of course)

***************

TF IS THIS LMFAO I AM SO EMBARRASSED OF MY (At the time) POOR ENGLISH AND LACK OF PUNCTUATION DON'T JUDGE ME I WAS A KID OKAY?


	3. 3+1 Package

Chapter III "3+1 Package"

What are Omma and Appa holding between their hands?" Asked Yixing

"I heard Sungjae samcheon say that they are our dongsaengs " Answered Luhan

"I don't want dongsaengs!" Yifan folded his arms

"Where did they come from?" Wondered Yixing

"They bought them from the supermarket!"

"Ani" Minseok leaned forward and the other three formed a circle around him "Omma pooped them!" Whispered the chubby three years old

"Ewwwwwww!"

"I don't like them even more"

*The four boys sat back on the sofa arms folded looking at their parents holding a bundle each while there were two on the couch

*As if on cue, the mother saw her four boys sitting in the sofa arms folded and glaring at her, she smiled and gestured toward the boys to her husband, the man smiled back at his wife understanding her unspoken message, got up from his seat and helped her on her feet too and they both made their way toward the group of little boys, with the four new members of the family

"Why didn't you guys spent time with us today?" Asked Suho as he sat between Minseok and Luhan carefully holding two bundles, Eunji sat next to him in her hands were Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, Her other two older sons standing next to her

"Omma is it true that those are our dongsaengs?" Asked Luhan

"Well..."

"Do you like them more than us?" Yixing said with folded arms

"Xingxing that's..."

"I don't like them they are ugly just threw them away!"

"Fanfan why...."

"Minseokie said that mommy pooped them!" Luhan cut his father

*Eunji and Suho exchanged looks before bursting out laughing

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Yifan

"Well, first of all, poop isn't the right word sweeties, remember when I told you that the magical fairy gave me a baby and put him in my belly? Well, in fact, she gave me four! I told you that they will come out right? Well this is finally time"

"So why did you keep them? Give them back to their fairy omma!" Yixing said

*Eunji nudged her husband for help

"Xingxing honey, aren't you curious to know their names?" Suho decided to play the winning card

"We don't want to know their names, just give them back to their omma" Minseok glared at his parents as he stood up

"So here I have Baekhyunie, look how small he is" Junmyeon held the little human being on his left arm "This one is Jongdae, look look he is smiling!" Junmyeon held the baby in his right arm while his eyes were sparkling

*Four boys stood eyes widen while, Yixing took few steps toward his father

"B-Baekhyunie? Jongdae!"

"A-And here is Kyungsoo too, isn't he soooo cute with his pretty and big eyes?" Eunji smiled while noticing the change in their attitude "And, this is Chanyeolie"

"THEY ARE BAAAACK!!! I told you they will be back!!!" Yixing was so happy and jumping

"Yixing shhhh they are sleeping"Suho chuckled

"Neh shhhhh" Yixing put a finger on his mouth while his eyes were dancing of joy, he then squeezed a place between his parents so he can have a better look at his long-missed friends

"Yeah whatever I still don't like them... Minseokie, Luhanie let's go upstairs" Yifan gave his parents one last glare before running upstairs

"I don't like them either!" Minseok run after Yifan

*Luhan didn't say a word, he just kept on looking back and forth between the four babies

"Look Jongdae likes you" His mother smiled at him while she saw his little brother grabbing his finger with his little hand

"Emm...."Answered Luhan

"You like him too right?" Asked his father

*Luhan stayed quiet for sometime before nodding and smiling "But don't tell Fanfan and Minseokie" And with that, he followed his brothers upstairs

*Yixing gave baby Chanyeol a kiss

"Omma you won't eat them again right?" Junmyeon smiled while Eunji shook her head as she had to repeat the same 'I don't eat children' story for the nth time 

*Minseok and Yifan formed a group on their own, still kids of three years old, they were somewhat reserved still looking weirdly at the other four new members of their family as potential threats who stool their parents'affection and attention, Yixing, on the other hand, was the only one who welcomed the last additions to their family with open arms, glad that 'Omma gave him his friends back after she ate them', Luhan was sneaky when he wanted to show attention, not wanting Yifan and Minseok to label him as a traitor

*Now if the first batch of children was quiet and didn't give them lots of hard times, the second batch was somewhat... Well... Compensated them

*************************************************


	4. Beagle Line & Kyungsoo

*Now if the first batch of children was quiet and didn't give them lots of hard times, the second batch was somewhat... Well... Compensated them

*Even at a young age, the second batch was never a rest for their parents. 

"OMMA! SOMEBODY SCRIBBLED ON MY MATH NOTEBOOK WITH A MARKER!"

"APPA! KYUNGSOO IS CHOKING BAEKHYUN AGAIN"

"OMMA YIFAN IS GOING TO THROW CHANYEOL OFF THE WINDOW"

"MY NAME IS KRIS YOU IDIOT!"

"OMMA SOMEBODY SCRIBBLED ON MY MATH NOTEBOOK TOO!"

"APPA IS IT NORMAL THAT YIXING IS TIED TO HIS BED AND HIS MOUTH IS TAPED?"

*Eunji had eye bags, her hair sticking everywhere but its right place, sitting on the couch her head between her palms, while Junmyeon was running everywhere trying to save what could be saved before it's too late

"KIM MINSEOK KIM LUHAN PUT ALL YOUR BOOKS IN YOUR CLOSETS AND CLOSE THEM, AND GET ME KIM JONGDAE DOWN HERE, KIM YIFAN YOU'D BETTER PUT CHANYEOL DOWN OR YOU'LL BE THE ONE THROWN OFF THAT WINDOW, KIM KYUNGSOO RELEASE BAEKHYUN NOW AND PLEASE ONE OF YOU UNTIE YIXING, I WANT ALL OF YOU TO BE STANDING IN FRONT OF ME IN A LINE IN FIVE MINUTES OR I SWEAR NO POCKET MONEY TO ANY OF YOU FOR A WEEK..."

*Junmyeon sat next to his wife trying to catch a breath

"I gathered them for you... Your turn now!"

"I think I will go crazy if they continue like this"

##################

*Ever since the second four started walking and talking, hell's doors broke open for Eunji and Junmyeon, as for the first four, in fact, gone were the quiet kids they had once upon a time...

*First there was Jongdae, whenever there was something going on in the house, know that three years old Kim Jongdae is the headmaster behind it, from pranking to trolling to making people go out of their right mind, Jongdae was beagle number 1

*Beagle 2 was none other than Kim Baekhyun, Jongdae's right hand and an accomplice who often ends up taking the blame for everything since Jongdae always finds a way out and frames his brother instead, and who have a strange liking in annoying the hell out of Kyungsoo

*Chanyeol was beagle 3, Jongdae's left hand, was smart compared to his age, but that didn't make him less troublesome, in fact, he sides with whoever will benefit him more, and, he was the FBI to what's going on in the house

*Kyungsoo was the kid that made everybody wonder whether he came from the same womb as the beagles, he was a quiet kid who prefers staying out of trouble and spend time with his older hyungs, but, you try and leave him with the beagles in the same room, and a blood bath shall be found minutes later

*For Luhan, Minseok they were now six years old in second grade now and they were the exact definition of twins, their personalities were so similar, and, their permanent problem was having three dongsaengs who likes drawing on everything including their school books

*Yixing was an easy target for the beagle line's attacks, being always on the 4th dimension and really so naive to believe whatever they say made him permanently bullied

*Yifan, or as he preferred to be called, Kris (He always complained about why Jessica and Krystal have foreign names and not him so everybody started calling him Kris) was hard to predict, sometimes, he is alone, not talking to any of them, then the next day he is the beagles'favorite hyung since he helps them causing troubles around covers up for them, then there are times where he is a member of the hyungs line who had enough of the troublesome trio

*And then there was Eunji and Junmyeon in the middle of eight children, about to run away and never turn back... Suho wished that for once, he would return back from work without finding a new problem, Eunji wished that she would go out with her friends without worrying that the house might be burned or the new nanny locked naked outside (Oh yeah they did)

*The nannies were a serious issue, one or two were not enough, they needed five... One for the six years olds plus Kyungsoo, one for Baekhyun, one for Chanyeol and two for Jongdae...

*And, of course, they had to get new ones every time, since they all end up either locked outside the house, runaways because convinced that the house is haunted and the kids are possessed, or hysterically crying and asking 'Why Me God?'

##################

*Fifteen minutes was the time it took them to gather in the living room standing in a line glaring at each other

"Can anybody tell me what troubles are we waking up on today?" Asked Eunji arms crossed... Everybody started talking at the same time while making gestures with their hands

"QUIET!" Shouted Eunji

"Who was responsible for the scrabbles in Luhan's book?" Jongdae took a step forward then came back to his place between Kris and Kyungsoo

"Good" Eunji said, "How about Minseok's?" This time both Jongdae and Baekhyun stepped forward and high fived each other grinning then came back to their places

"Kyungsoo honey why were you choking Baekhyun?" For all answer, Kyungsoo turned around and pointed at the back of his head. The mother gasped as she saw his black beautiful hair orned with several gums from different colors

"KIM BAEKHYUN!"

"What?!"

"WHAT IN EARTH IS THAT?!!"

"It's not me this time!"

"Jongdae said that it was you!"

"Not it's not!"

"Who is responsible for the gums in Kyungsoo's hair?"Asked Eunji as she was really fuming with anger and this time Jongdae and Chanyeol came forward trying to suppress their laughter

"I should've known, Kim Jongdae-ssi have something to do with it"

"Next, Yifan why were you trying to throw Chanyeol off the window?"

"He sent Jessica a message from my phone in our class chatroom! he told her I love you and I will marry you and have a lot of children! Nobody would believe that my three years old brother wrote that... CAUSE NORMAL THREE YEARS OLDS DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE!!!"

"Normal six years olds don't have phones Yifan" Mumbled Junmyeon

"Kris!"

"Who tied Yixing to the bed?" This time all the three members of the beagle line stepped forward

"You mean only the three of you managed to tie him?"Asked Junmyeon suddenly scared

"Actually Kris Hyung tied him, we just taped his eyes and mouth" Jongdae declared

"KIM YIFAN YOU TOO?!"

"Sorry?" Kris stepped forward

"They actually wanted to tape his nose too but I told them that the oxygen won't enter his lungs and he might die" Chanyeol said proudly

"Remind me to close the bedroom door at night! Your children are dangerous" Suho's eyes widened in shock

"They are yours too for the record... Luhan and Minseok my good boys go dress up nicely Sulli and Minho are coming to take you somewhere" The two kids'eyes lit up at the mention of Sulli and Minho and ran upstairs to get ready

"Kyungsoo honey, while you did nothing wrong you should've informed me before trying to kill your brother, that can't go unpunished so... three days without TV for you okay?" The kid only nodded "Go dress up too we have to go to the salon to do something about your hair"

"Yixing baby are you okay now?" Yixing ran to his mother and was welcomed with open arms

"I tried to scream the whole night but after a while, I got tired and just slept"

"For the nth time baby remember to close your door whenever you're inside the room" She kissed him "Now go to rest!"

"Kim Yifan! You tried to throw your brother off the window and tied another all night long to his bed" She seemed to think "Give me that phone right now and! No more play dates with your friends after school for a week"

*Yifan glared at her trying to look intimidating but his mother held her hand at him

"I'm waiting for Kim Yifan" Kris handed her the phone

"I hate you all! And by the way, my name is Kris!"And he ran to his room upstairs

"YOUR NAME IS KIM YIFAN AND YOU JUST EARNED YOURSELF ANOTHER WEEK OF PUNISHMENT"

"Kim Chanyeol! You used your brother's phone without permission, helped in tieing Yixing..."

"I just watched the door for them I didn't do anything!" He cut his mother

"AS I WAS SAYING, helped in tieing Yixing, and even put gum on Kyungsoo's hair... A month without a computer for you"

"WHAT? But omma!"

"AND! You're not going to Kibum's birthday!"

"This is unfair! Jongdae was the one who did everything!"

"When they told me that you have a higher IQ compared to children your age, I wasn't expecting this ..."

"Kim Baekhyun, Scrabbling on your brother's book and tieing Yixing... A month without TV"

"Omma!"

"AND! You're switching to the Yifan's room"

"But Jongdae said that he'll give me his candy for a week!"

"He told me that too" Chanyeol said and together glared at Jongdae who stuck his tongue at them

"You should've thought twice before trusting him"

"Kim Jongdae-ssi!" Eunji said faking a smile

"Jung Eunji-ssi" Jongdae returned the same smile to his mother

"What is it that you didn't do this morning? You were involved in everything... No computer for a month..."

"I still haven't finished my previous month of prohibition so it's okay!" Jongdae gave his mother a defying look

"No TV either for a month..."

"TV programs are boring these days"

"No play dates either with your friends"

"I threw Luna last time in the water, drew flowers on Taehyung's face with a permanent marker, ate Bomi's Candy and cut Hongbin's hair so it's okay if I don't have play dates cause I DON'T HAVE FRIENDS"

*His parents just stared at him in shock for those confessions they are hearing for the first time when they put the four of them in four different kindergartens, they expected them to be less troublesome, and that seemed to work a bit with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but it only fueled Jongdae

"N-No pocket money for a month either..."Junmyeon said

"It's been three months since I haven't received any so it doesn't matter" He crossed his arms smirking

"You're moving to the room downstairs... Alone..." Both Junmyeon and Eunji had a satisfied smile on as they saw the confidence in Jongdae's eyes reduce

"I-I... OKEY! Since Baekie is moving out to Kris Hyung's room and Chanie always snores at night!"

"YAH!" Chanyeol yelled

"WHAT?! You fart too!"

"Yah Kim Jongdae!"

"Nia Nia Nia!"

"Will, you ever stop? When your hyungs were your age they were really so quiet! They never gave us hard times as you do! Why are you being a bad kid Jongdae-ah?" Junmyeon asked and Jongdae only mumbled something inaudible under his breath

"I'm seriously thinking of putting you to adoption" Eunji said, of course, she wasn't serious she just wanted to scare him a bit

"W-What is adoption?" He asked caught off guards

"Adoption is when parents don't want their kid anymore and sent him to a big house with a lot of unwanted children and scary Sangsaengnims until a new family comes and takes them" Chanyeol explained

"You don't want me anymore?" Jongdae asked

"I don't!" Chanyeol replayed immediately

"I-I-It's okay I-I don't want you too anymore!" Jongdae stood up and for a split second Eunji and Suho could've sworn they saw the hurt in his eyes before he turned to Baekhyun

"Baekkie! Let's go to see who is asleep so we can draw on his face!" And they both rose upstairs

"I give you my full support to put him for adoption" Chanyeol said before going away

*Junmyeon hugged Eunji as they were left alone in their living room

"I don't know what to do anymore, Jongdae is uncontrollable, I can't believe all of this comes from a three years old"

"I think we should take him for therapy consultation, it helped us before with Yixing"

"I think we should... I'm really worried about him"

*Unknown to them the FBI of the house aka Chanyeol was listening to them...

##################


	5. Jongdae...

*It was a Saturday morning and everybody was downstairs, we can see the kids abnormal quiet as they were divided into small groups

*Jongdae sat alone in the floor as he watched Yixing, Minseok and Luhan doing their homework in silence, Kris really absorbed by the game he's playing in his tablet with Baekhyun by his side cheering for him, the two of them got really close to each other and seems to get along more after they became roommates much to Jongdae's dislike

*He throws dirty glares at Kyungsoo and Chanyeol as this later was looking at him and whispering things in Kyungsoo's ear... Kyungsoo seemed today more tolerant toward Chanyeol as he giggled every now and then looking at Jongdae too...

*The doorbell rang, Eunji went to open and came back a few minutes later with Joy, Jieun and their kids

"Look who is here today!"

*Krystal ran to sit next to Yixing as she saw few pencils and white paper, Taemin (Her twin) went to sit next to Kris and Baekhyun

*Taehyung, on the other hand, glared at Jongdae (Remember that he drew flowers on his face? they are in the same kindergarten) before going toward Chanyeol and Kyungsoo

*Namjoo just stayed with her mother

*Jieun was Taehyung and Namjoo's mother, she and husband Wooyoung moved a few months ago to the neighborhood Eunji being the social butterfly she has introduced them to everybody and they quickly became close, Taehyung was three while Namjoo was two

*Soon enough, Chorong, Jessica, and Suzy (their two years old sister) joined them, Sulli and Minho's wedding was a week away and the women were doing some checking about the details

*Jongdae watched as all the kids were having fun, but none of them approached him or paid attention to him

"Baekhyun let's scare the girls with that mask you wore on Halloween"

"Go away! I'm playing with Taemin Hyung"

"Chorong noona do you know that I...." But she didn't let him finish as she went to Luhan

"Luhanie! did you find the solution to the third question?"

"Krystal noona you are ugly"

"EUNJI IMMOOOO JONGDAE SAID THAT I AM UGLY!!"

"OMMA JONDAE IS PULLING MY HAIR AGAIN!"

"JONGDAE PUT SUZY DOWN!"

"MY CANDY IS GONE! OH MY GOD JONGDAE THREW IT OFF THE WINDOW!"

"HEEELP! JONGDAE IS HOLDING A MARKER!"

"JONGDAE TOOK MY TABLET!"

"KIM JONGDAE!" Thundered Eunji's voice and all the kids shut up while Jongdae was caught red-handed trying to take the tablet from Taemin

"TO YOUR ROOM NOW! AND I'D BETTER NOT SEE YOU FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!"

*Jongdae looked at his mother then back at the other kids who were glaring at him, his brothers too were siding with them, even Baekie and Chanie! Taehyung stuck his tongue at him and hid behind Jessica

"Fine! I don't even like any of them! And you Jang Taehyung! see you tomorrow at school!"

"KIM JONGDAE!"

"Nia Nia nia..."He chanted as he slowly walked away under the kids and his mother's terrified look

"Oh my god, I didn't know I'm raising a gangster in my house!"

*Jongdae turned around just in time to see his mother displaying some affection as she hugged Taehyung telling him not to worry, kissed Kyungsoo's head, gave few kind words to Baekhyun, combed Chorong's hair and showered Suzy with kisses

"I don't even know who are her kids me or them" And he turned to go, there was a book he needs to scrabble

##################

*Next day after school, Jongdae bearly arrived home that he launched himself on Chanyeol

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT! WHYYYY! NOW EVERYBODY IN SCHOOL IS MAKING FUN OF ME!" Jongdae was pinning his brother to the floor trying to hit him

"WHAT NOW! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Chanyeol flipped him in a way that he was now on top of him

"YOU TOLD TAEHYUNG YESTERDAY THAT OMMA AND APPA ARE GOING TO SEND ME TO WHERE CRAZY PEOPLE GO, AND THAT AN AJUSSHI WILL INJECT ME NEEDLES! AND HE TOLD EVERYBODY ABOUT IT!" Jongdae got hold of Chanyeol's hair

*By that time, the rest of the Kim kids arrived in time and the hyungs tried to separate them

"THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN!" Chanyeol tried to pull Jongdae's hair but Luhan and Kris got hold of him while Yixing and Minseok did the same to Jondae, the later was trying to free himself aggressively so he can go back to hit Chanyeol

"WHY ARE YOU LYING! NOW EVERYBODY IN CLASS IS MAKING FUN OF ME AND CALLING ME CRAZY! OMMA AND APPA WILL NEVER SEND ME ANYWHERE!" Jongdae was really so aggressive, it was really so shocking how much strength there is in a frail small body like Jongdae's, even Minseok and Yixing were doing their best so he would not escape

"WHY? DON'T BE SO CONFIDENT! I HEARD THEM THAT TIME SAYING THAT YOU NEED A THERAPY CONSULTATION, IT'S THE PLACE WHERE CRAZY BAD KIDS GO!"

"CHANYEOL SHUT UP!" Kris tried to cover Chanyeol's mouth but he bit his hand

"Yo-you..." Jongdae's tone dropped as tears filled his eyes

"You even heard them when they said they will put you for adoption so a new family will take you and we will get rid of you forever!"

"CHANYEOL!" Yelled Minseok

*With a new gathered strength, Jongdae was able to escape his two brothers and attacked Chanyeol

"OMMA AND APPA WILL NOT SEND ME ANYWHERE! OMMA AND APPA LOVE ME TOO! I AM THEIR KID TOO!" Tears were falling from his eyes as he was really hitting Chanyeol really so so hard

"You guys are scaring Kyungie and Baekie" Luhan was trying to separate them again together with Yixing and Minseok as Kris was rolling on the floor from the pain on his hand Chanyeol bit, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were in the corner of the room crying as they watched their brothers tearing each other

*Junmyeon arrived in time to watch the circus happening in his living room, but his presence wasn't enough to stop the fight. Running toward them, he difficultly was able to stop them with the help of the older three

*Both their faces looked like a mess with Jongdae's filled with a mixture of tears and mucus, and of course scratches, Chanyeol no different except that he had more and blood was coming out of the corner of his mouth

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE?! WE LEAVE YOU TWO SECONDS ALONE AND LOOK AT YOU! JONGDAE WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! ARE YOU A GANGSTER OR SOMETHING! LOOK AT YOUR BROTHER'S FACE!" Junmyeon was fuming with anger! he really had enough

*Chanyeol gave him a bloody smirk with an 'I told you so' look

"I HATE YOU ALL! I HATE YOU ALL!" Jongdae wiped his face with his sleeve and ran to his room

*When Eunji came back from Jieun's house a few minutes later, she gasped as she saw Chanyeol, and after cleaning his wounds and soothing the others, she walked to Jongdae's room ready to give him an earful, but, arriving at his room, she heard small cries... Jongdae was always a tough kid, and to hear him cry in agony made her heart soften, she was dying to go and hold him in her arms,however,she knew better than to go sooth him, he did something wrong and he needed to be punished...

##################

*It was the weirdest week the Kim family spent in years, it was really quiet in the house except for few quarrels every now and then, strangely this week, no complaints from teachers because of scrabbled books or from parents whose kids've been thrown in the water or whose hair have been cut

*All because Kim Jongdae was not himself this past week, he's been strangely quiet, not talking to anybody, staying by himself, sleeping early and waking up on time

*Eunji even had to ask Taehyung who told her that he's been the same in school not bullying the kids anymore

*Junmyeon even tried to talk to him but the kid just refused to say one word... They even reached some point where they wished the old Jongdae would come back to his old self, cause this new one was really scaring them...

##################

*As you all noticed by now, the story is taking a new detour that I myself wasn't planing: It started to be Jongdae centered

*I was planning on showing the mischievous side of the beagle line in a chapter or two then move to the next set but then I got carried away!

*Jongdae here is a version of my five years old cousin who spent a weekend with me not too long ago after my entire family went to a wedding outside the city and I was the only person available to babysit her

*It was the most terrifying experience I ever had, and I couldn't believe that all of that came from a frail five years old kid, everybody warned me that I should be careful with her and I remember telling them, she's just a kid... The neighbors were complaining and I had to apologize several times, my beloved eight years old iPod was sent flying to the wall, I even had to stay up all night to make sure that she'll not jump off the window or open the door and run away

*But,what made me really want to create Jongdae's character,was the last night I spent with her when she asked the all tired worn off me to sleep next to her,and,I took that opportunity to ask her why is she being troublesome

*You know what did my five years old cousin say? She said that by doing that, she gets to have her parents' full attention so that they won't forget her since they love her older and younger sisters more than her...

*And as the kid dosed off to sleep, everything started making sense to me of why she's being the bad kid she is... She thinks that her parents prefer her sisters and that doing these things is the only way to feel their love... This fiction is (became) dedicated to you Malak (Kouki as we call her) know that your parents love you too. Hopefully, you'll grow up into a fine good lady and read this one of those days...

*More to come in the next two Jongdae-centred chapters as I advise you to prepare tissues

#############################

Update, my cousin has grown up to be a wonderful human being uwu


	6. The Wedding Incident

*Today was the so awaited day, Sulli and Minho's wedding, the bridesmaids (aka Tiffany, Joy, Jieun, and Eunji) were running everywhere making sure everything is okay despite that it was still early in the morning... It was held in a castle in the outskirts of Seoul

"KRIS THAT'S MY SHOE!"

"TAEMIN LET ME DO YOUR HAIR"

"HAVE ANYBODY SEEN CHORONG?"

"TAEHYUNG BAEKHYUN STOP ANNOYING KYUNGSOO"

"YIXING YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER WHERE YOU PUT THE RING PILLOW!"

"JESSICA WEAR THE PINK DRESS NOT THE GREEN ONE!"

"OMG LUHAN WHY ARE YOU NAKED YOU'RE GOING TO CATCH A COLD!"

"KRYSTAL SWEETIE KEEP AN EYE ON SUZY AND NAMJOO!"

*Mothers were running everywhere making sure their kids were perfectly dressed, Jongdae noticed as nobody bothered to ask if he needs any help, he was holding his blazer as his white button-up shirt was half-tucked into his pants, his shoelaces undone and the tie hung around his neck untied

*Head hanging down, Jongdae left the huge room full of kids and mothers and walked down the hallway. A woman who was passing by holding a tray and wearing a uniform (Probably one of the maids) took pity in him as she put the tray away and helped him tuck the shirt, tied his shoelaces and did his tie then left after she gave him a peck on the cheek telling him how handsome he looked

"If only my omma did that" He whispered...

##################

*Sulli and Minho were now officially husband and wife, and everybody was at the reception, Jongdae sat on the chair quietly looking at everybody having fun, the bride and the groom dancing in the middle while other couples dancing around them, he watched as his parents who were dancing parted after a discrete kiss, Eunji held Minseok up and started dancing with him while his father scooped Krystal from the floor and did the same with her. Even Amber (a relative's daughter) was dancing with Taemin, Luhan with Chorong, Jessica dragging both Yixing and Kris to the dance floor

*Jongdae turned to the source of laughter only to see Chanyeol and Baekhyun dancing too copying Luhan and Chorong in a bad way mocking them... Kyungsoo was sitting next to Bomi and Namjoo eating their cake...

*Nobody was paying attention to him, nobody talked to him the whole day, even his parents! The three years old was really sad, why does nobody care about him? He too wanted to laugh with the others, dance with Bomi or Krystal so he can step on their feet like Kris is doing to Jessica now! He too wanted his omma to hold him and dance with him!

*Jongdae stood up and went to the garden

"You look like a girl!"

"You sound like a girl too!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"Look! He is wearing a pink tie!"

"My omma choose it for me!"

"Your name should be Taeyeon instead of Taehyung!"

"STOP! I'M A MAN! I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"Taeyeon Taeyeon Taeyeon!"

*Jongdae stood there as he watched two kids bullying Taehyung, he recognized them as the seven years old twins Lee Eunhyuk and Lee Donghae, they are Minho's sister's kids

*Jongdae still remember the day they came to their house and how they broke all of Chanyeol's toys and bullied Yixing and Luhan, and even were rude enough to say that his mother's cooking is bad... At the time, Jongdae waited until the two bullies slept after lunch and drew on their faces as a way of revenge for his family, of course, he was grounded but he regrets nothing...

*Jongdae watched as they were now stealing something from Taehyung's pocket, and was tempted for a moment to leave him to the older kids as a way of revenge, but old habits don't die, and, he knew that Taehyung was scared of older kids AND, there can be only one person who bullies Kim Taehyung... And that's him

"Why are you bullying a kid?" Jongdae stood leaning on the wall arms crossed

"Well well well look who do we have here!" Eunhyuk pushed Taehyung to the side

"Isn't this the kid who drew on our faces last time" Donghae started walking toward him

"Are you here to rescue your princess?" Both Lee siblings cracked at a joke only them found funny as Taehyung was really about to cry and Jongdae seemed irritated instead

"At least he doesn't wear diapers until now!" Jongdae smirked as the laughter died

"Y-Y-YAH!" Donghae's face was crimson red

"What?! I heard that you still pee in your pants!" Jongdae didn't care a bit that they were four years older than him

"You little! I'm going to hit you! Why are you being mean to my brother!" Eunhyuk was walking toward him

"Pff you're the one to talk! I heard that Jessica noona kicked you so hard that you've been crying for the whole day at school!" Fearless Jongdae didn't move as the mean twins stood in front of him towering over him

"T-T-That's a lie!" Eunhyuk was now as red as his brother

"Hahaha, he is the one Jessica noona told us about?" Taehyung asked

"Yes!" The smirk didn't leave his face even as Donghae grabbed him by the collar

"A girl beat you! Jessica noona beat you! Jessica noona beat you hahaha!" Taehyung was chanting

*Eunhyuk felt so humiliated that he ran after Taehyung, and as he caught him, the younger of the two tried to get away so he bit Eunhyuk's arm so hard that he pushed him... Taehyung fell into the four meters deep pool

"Hyukie! Omo!"

"TAEHYUNG! YOU PUSHED HIM!" Jongdae pushed Donghae away panicked as he watched his friend disappear from the surface of the water

"I-I DIDN'T PUSH HIM HE FELL ALONE!" Eunhyuk was as panicked

"Let's go before somebody sees us" The Lee twins ran away leaving a drowning Taehyung and Jongdae who stood by the side of the pool screaming for help

*Inside the reception room where the newlyweds just wrapped their first dance, a scream was heard,everybody turned to see three years old Bomi

"TAEHYUNG FELL INTO THE POOL!!"

*First person who left the room was Wooyoung, Taehyung's father followed by everybody else

"TAEHYUNG-AH! OH MY GOD!" Jieun's heart was jumping as she ran outside

*When everybody arrived outside, Wooyoung already dived to save his son... And they saw Jongdae standing by the side

*Eunji and Junmyeon ran to their son as they had an idea of what just happened

"Jongdae! Don't tell me you..." Eunji kneeled in front of her son as she was shaking him so hard

"Taehyungie!Taehyunie fell in the pool ommaaaa!!" Jongdae was crying not meeting her eyes always looking at the pool

*By that time Wooyoung came out soaking wet holding his unconscious son between his arms

"OTTOKAE! TAEHYUNG-AH TAETAE BABY ANSWER MOMMY!" Jieun was shaking her kid, Namjoo was crying after she saw her mother crying too, Sungjae being a doctor, pushed both parents before doing a CPR and pressed his lungs several times before finally the kid spill out the water that was blocking his breath

"O-Omma!"Taehyung said in a faint voice

"Taehyung-ah!"Jieun held her son crying as everybody breathed in relief

*Sungjae asked Jieun to bring Taehyung back to his room so he can have him fully checked

"Who pushed him to the pool?" Asked Chorong and as a reflex, all eyes of kids and adults went to one person

"I-I didn't! I didn't do anything! Mommy! I didn't push Taehyungie!" Jongdae's cries doubled

"I saw him pushing Taehyung earlier!" Eunhyuk said

"WHY ARE YOU LYING! YOU PUSHED HIM! TELL THEM THE TRUTH!" Jongdae tried to go to him but his father stopped him

"I saw him too! Hyukie is not lying"Donghae's confirmation was all that Eunji needed to break down and lose it as people around left with their kids to go check on Taehyung

"KIM JONGDAE! WHAT ARE YOU TELL ME! WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS? UNTIL WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO BE LIKE THIS?! WHY CAN'T YOU SPEND ONE DAY WITHOUT CAUSING ANY PROBLEMS? I REALLY HAD ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! THIS PAST WEEK I FELT BAD FOR YOU BUT IT TURNED OUT THAT YOU WERE PREPARING A HUGE STRIKE!" Eunji's tears were free-falling as they were left alone at the poolside since Junmyeon took the other seven

"I did...n't! I didn't pu...sh Taehyu...ngie! I did no...thing mom...my!" Jongdae repeated as he was crying so hard to the point of hiccuping

"Tell me what are we going to do now if something bad happens to Taehyung?"

"Why don't you believe me! I'm your kid! I didn't pu..." Eunji didn't let him finish as she stood up and dragged him by the arm, passing by the reception room, Jongdae could hear what the other kids were saying

"Oh my God, he even pushed Taehyungie!"

"He is a bad kid!"

"Is he going to jail?"

"I think Eunji immo is taking him to that place Chanyeol told us about!"

*Eunji didn't stop until they reached his room that he shares with two of his brothers

"Jongdae-ah I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you pushed Taehyung and that you are sorry"

"I didn't! I didn't! Eunhyuk Hyung pushed him I wanted to help him because they were bullying him!" Jongdae's tears never stopped

"So you're insisting till the end!" Eunji wiped her tears as she stood up "I'm going to check on Taehyung! I'm really disappointed Kim Jondae! I really am" Eunji stood walking to the door

"I didn't! I didn't do anything! Mommy! I didn't push Taehyungie! I di..." Eunji by that time already closed the door crying too

*Junmyeon met his wife halfway

"How is Taehyung?" She asked

"He is fine now! Sungjae said he is fine and gave him a few meds to prevent him from catching a cold" He hugged his wife

"How about Jieun?"

"She calmed down now!"

"I don't know how am I supposed to talk to her! My son just tried to kill hers" Her cries doubled as Suho held her closer

"Are you sure it is Jongdae's fault? Maybe they were just playing and Taehyung slipped or maybe it is just a coincidence"

"You know as well as I do that coincidences rarely happen when Jongdae is around"

"Still... Jongdae is a straight forward kid, if he did something, he admits it! So why did he deny and furthermore accused other kids?"

"What he did this time was much worse than ever... Junmyeon-ah! He became dangerous on himself and the other kids! While Taehyung is okay now, I'm afraid he'll hurt one of his brothers"

"We really should take him to psychological consultation" Junmyeon said

... Jongdae was just around the corner when they said that...

##################

*After things calmed down an hour later, and after everybody made sure that Taehyung is fine, Jieun insisted that everybody comes back to the party and that she was going to stay with her son for the night. Eunji apologized thousand times and of course, both Wooyoung and Jieun accepted saying they understand...

*When the clock stroked 11 pm, all parents sent their kids to sleep, Eunji had to put Yixing and Chanyeol elsewhere than with Jongdae, she can't trust his actions from now on anymore... And came back to spend some time with the newlyweds before they head to France for their honeymoon that same night

##################

"I told you it was not Jongdae who pushed Taehyungie! That other boy did!"

"Bomi-ah! Eunhyuk and Donghae saw him!"

"No immo! I was looking from the glass! Those boys were bullying Taehyungie"

"Okay alright Bomi-ah! we'll talk with Eunji about this tomorrow okay? Let's sleep now" Joy tucked her niece in the bed and went to her own


	7. The Kid Was Gone

*Eunji woke up the next morning on a crying Minseok banging on hers and her husband's room, the kid said that Luhan was sweating so much and that he was burning and won't wake up. The worried parents went to the room where was staying Baekhyun, Minseok, and Luhan

"Omo! Luhan baby I told you to wear your clothes yesterday" Eunji said as she removed the covers from her sick child's body

"Is Luhanie Hyung dead omma?" Baekhyun asked as he sat next to Yixing on the bed, all her kids were in the room except for Kyungsoo and Jongdae

"No Baekie your hyung is not dead! Junmyeon yeobo can you please call Sungjae here? I need him to check on Luhan"

"Then why isn't he waking up?" Asked Minseok

"He just has fever honey now please stay quiet so you will not disturb him"

*As Eunji started removing his sweaty clothes, Suho left to look for Sungjae, her five other kids were around her, Baekhyun and Chanyeol wrestling on the floor, Minseok was sitting next to her, Yixing and Kris laying on the other bed

"Where are Kyungsoo and Jongdae?" Asked Yixing

*As if on cue, the door opened on Junmyeon, Sungjae, and Kyungsoo

"The little bird told me somebody's been walking around naked yesterday and got fever today" Sungjae went to the bed taking a stethoscope from his bag" Since when he's been like this?"

"Minseok found him like this this morning"

"Alright let's check on him"

"Omma omma! Jongdae is n..."Kyungsoo tuck on his mother's sleeve

"Kyungie baby I'm busy right now... Is there a pharmacy nearby?"

"I have few medicines, that should be enough for the day since we are all coming back to Seoul tomorrow" Sungjae was checking Luhan's temperature

"But ommaaaa Jongdae i..."

"Kyungsoo-yah jebal! Luhanie is sick! If Jongdae has done something again then wait until Sungjae samcheon ends and then tell me... But will the medicine be enough for him and Taehyung?"

"I brought enough don't worry..."

*Kyungsoo watched as his parents were talking with Sungjae while his brothers were all around

"I just wanted to tell her that Jongdae is not in his room..." Kyungsoo mumbled as he sat quietly by himself on the floor

##################

*After Sungjae's job was done, he left after giving Luhan few meds, Eunji asked the kids kindly to leave the room so that their sick brother will rest with the promise that they will not cause any trouble or go far

* Sometime later, thanks to the little rascals, news that Luhan is 'dead' spread around the castle's residents who were mainly just the newlywed's close friends, Tiffany and Nichkhun came to check on Luhan first, then, Jieun accompanied with Taehyung, Joy, and Krystal

"Omo Jieun-ah! Taehyungie!"

"Is it true that Luhan Oppa is dead?" Asked Krystal as she climbed the bed

"Who told you that sweetie? No, he is just sleeping!"

"Your other kids are walking around saying so" Jieun said as she touched Luhan's forehead

"How is he now?" Asked Joy

"I gave him the meds your husband gave me so his fever lowered" Eunji stroke his hair

"By the way Taehyungie why are you here? You should've stayed to rest"

"I am fine immo"

"Eunji, Taehyung has something to tell you" Jieun said at the same time Kyungsoo entered the room

"What? Tell me, sweetheart!"

"Yesterday... Jong didn't push me to the water"

"What?" Eunji asked surprised

"Those two bad hyung-deul were bullying me and Jongdae came to help me... And then one of them pushed me while the other was grabbing him by the collar... Jongdae was just trying to help me"

"I-I..." Eunji was stuttering as she remembered what she told her son the previous night

"Bomi said something similar! She saw Boa's children push Taehyung and Jongdae was just trying to help" Joy said

"I... I..." Eunji stood up guilt started creeping to her, she doubted her baby! Her dear Jongdae! Junmyeon was right! Jongdae will never lie

"What's wrong Eunji?"

"I... Can you watch over Luhan for a while I'm g-going to see Jongdae"

"O-Okey" Both women replayed

"Omma!" Kyungsoo stopped his mother who was heading to the door

"Kyungie, later sweetie okay? I need to go find Jongie"

"Omma! It's about Jongdae! He is nowhere! I went to his room this morning but he was not there, I asked everybody but nobody saw him"

"What? Maybe he is hiding somewhere..."

*Jieun volunteered to stay with Luhan, Eunji went to confirm what Kyungsoo just said, and indeed, Jongdae was nowhere to be found, they searched the garden, the rooms, even the kitchen, and the storage rooms, but they didn't find a trace of him in the castle

*Eunji fell on her knees crying, she maybe lost Jongdae, and it was all her fault, she didn't trust him when he told her he did nothing, she will never forgive herself if something happens to him

"It's all my fault it's all my fault" She cried even louder

"Eunji ah! It'll be fine..."

"No Tiffany no! I told my baby harsh things yesterday, I never took it upon myself to ask him what's wrong! I'm a bad mother... What if something had happened to him! I will never forgive myself!" Eunji's cries doubled

*Everybody was sitting around her, the other mothers were crying too while comforting her telling her that it would be okay, the men went in their cars to look for him around the castle, the kids sat around for the first time quiet sensing the tense atmosphere

"Is it true that Jongie was kidnaped?" Asked Taemin

"Chanyeol told me that aliens kidnapped him" Whispered Bomi

"No! Jongdae ran away after he pushed Taehyung yesterday! He was afraid that Eunji immo will send him to that place for crazy people!" Said Krystal

"No, I told you that Jongie didn't push me, those hyungs did!"

"Even the bag where his clothes were disappeared" Stated Jessica

"Omma is sad, I wish Jongdae will comeback" Baekhyun said

##################

*It was a little bit past 6 pm when the men came back, Eunji stood and ran to the garden as soon as she saw the cars followed by everybody... There was a hope she had that her baby is going to be with them and that he will run into her arms, a hope that was shattered as soon as she saw Junmyeon's pale face 

"Where is he? WHERE! He is in the car right? TELL ME" Eunji was in denial, she saw Wooyoung shaking his head a sad look on his face "WHY ARE YOU ALL QUIET WHY?! WHY ARE YOU LYING!" Eunji broke down

"Eunji ah calm down, we informed the police and they wi...." Nichckun started

"I'm g-going to look for him m-myself! I'm going to find him! Y-You didn't look for him well I w-will bring Jongdae b-back" Eunji was crying and hiccuping

*But as Eunji pushed Joy's hand away and took few steps forward, she fell unconscious, everybody gasped as Junmyeon sped up and carried her bridal style to their room, the kids cried as they saw their mother in such a state...

##################

*Sungjae told everybody to leave Eunji to rest, and indeed everybody did except for her children and husband, she was still sleeping the IV hanging next to her... Junmyeon was holding her hand while the little ones sat around the bed either crying or silent

"I promise I will not get mad at Jongdae if he bullies me anymore" Said Kyungsoo

"If he comes back he can scrabble as many books of mine as he wants" Luhan was now feeling better

"I will not tell omma and appa if he does something to me!" Yixing was playing with his mother's hair

"I will not refuse anything he asks for" Kris said

"I will let him take all my toys and not ask him to give them back to me" Baekhyun was sobbing

"Appa why isn't omma waking up?" Crying Chanyeol tucked on his father's sleeve

"Omma now is sleeping because she is tired" Junmyeon's voice was thick as if it was stuck in his throat, he too was scared and stressed, but for the sake of his children, he can't break down

*To be honest, he too felt responsible of what happened, instead of getting close to Jongdae, he chose to let him be, never once he spent some one to one time with him, never he tried to understand him, for them, he was just their most troublesome kid, and they waited for time to calm him down instead of trying to understand the reason behind his acts

*After they failed in finding Jongdae, Wooyoung proposed that they should inform the police, so now, all he can do is wait for the police to find him, but he couldn't take it anymore, maybe Jongdae is out there in the cold darkness, all alone crying, hungry, injured... Or maybe some organ traffic mafia kidnapped him so they could... With that unbearable horrifying idea, Junmyeon couldn't take it anymore as he stood up and left the room under his kids'surprised gazes

* A Few minutes later, Joy and Jieun came in with snacks for the children 

"Where is appa?" Asked Minseok

"He is going to search again for Jongie" Replayed Jieun

"Now come on let's eat you must be hungry"

"Immo what will happen if Jongdae doesn't come back?" Asked Kris

"Kris yah! Jongdae will be back even before you realize it! He is just playing a long hide and seek game"

*Maybe they were just kids, but none of them believed what Joy just said

"I just hope he'll be back soon, I don't want omma to cry" Kyungsoo said

"I miss him already" Chanyeol said

##################

*A day passed by and no news and the saying of 'No news is good news' was wrong, in fact, no news meant stress of ignorance if the kid was dead or alive, save or in danger

*Eunji was in a state of shock, how could a person's life change in a split second? Lots of possibilities: A car accident, a heart attack, a gunshot, and in her case it was worst, it was losing her child... She was seated on the couch hugging a red hoodie that was Jongdae's favorite...

*Multiple police cars arrived at the castle in order to question everybody, who knows maybe they will find something that will lead them to the kid's possible whereabouts

"As I told you sir, last time we saw him was yesterday, my wife left him safe and sound in his room, when we woke up this morning he was gone"

"So there, in this case, we don't know if he disappeared at night or in the morning" The police officer wrote in his notebook "Can you tell us what was he wearing?"

"We don't know too, his whole bag disappeared"

"I presume then that he ran away,but let's take all the possibilities in consideration"

"Sir! There are no CCTVs here" A young man came to them in the garden

"Hyuk ah, I want you to get me the contacts of everybody that was here yesterday, including guests and staff"

"What for sir?" Asked Sungjae

"In cases like this, everybody becomes a suspect, we should take all the measures... Don't worry Junmyeon-ssi, we will find your son!" He shook Suho's hand before walking away 

*The officer and his assistant walked away leaving the four men standing in the garden, Junmyeon looked at his wife from the glass walls that overlooked the inside, she was still in the same position since she woke up, sitting on that couch holding the red hoodie Jongdae left behind, she didn't eat or drink anything... He was starting to lose hope, he knew deep down inside that when 48 hours of intensive searching with no news passes, then the chances to find him starts to narrow, he was losing hope with each passing minute, but he refused, he refused yet to give up... He was going to find his son... At all costs...

##################


	8. Lost & Found

"Junmyeon-ssi, I think it would be better if you go back with your wife and the rest of your kids to Seoul and leave everything to us"

*Another day passed by and there was still no news... Right now, one of the detectives, Woo Jiho or as people call him Zico, was trying to convince Junmyeon to leave to Seoul, having dealt with similar cases before, Zico knew that it won't do anything to the progress of things if the family stays, especially with the vulnerable mother and seven other kids

"I understand that you are worried and you want to find your son as soon as possible and I guarantee that we are doing our best, but I think you and your family need a rest, your kids are still young and everything going on in here right now might influence them negatively" Zico took pitty in the man in front of him as he saw his eyes glittering as if holding his tears forcefully... Junmyeon only nodded and walked away head hanging low... Zico walked in the opposite way, he has to find Kim Jongdae, he will find him...

*Back at the castle (whose owner was kind enough to let them stay as much as they want since he knew about the missing child) Everybody went back to Seoul so the kids could stay with their grandparents or relatives until things calm down, only Jieun and Wooyoung stayed while they sent Taehyung and Namjoo to their grandparents with the rest, Eunji wanted to sent all her kids home but only Kris, Luhan, Minseok and Yixing wanted to go, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo refused to leave their parents, they wanted to be there when Jongdae comeback... Their friends promised to come back as soon as they settle the kids

##################

*Detective Kim Taeyeon was sitting at her office in the police station, her short blond hair covering her face while she was laying on her desk, she wanted to catch ten minutes nap before joining Zico. It's been nearly three days since she hasn't slept, it seems that the kid vanished into thin air, all the investigations resulted in nothing... She was responsible for investigating everybody who was at the wedding that night and identify any possible suspects, while Zico was the one who did field investigation

"NOONA NOONA TAEYEON NOONA!"

"Yah Hyuk-ah! We are at work don't call me that!" Hissed Taeyeon as she hit the back of the young man's head, Hyuk was a close hoobae of hers and, he was her fiançé Kyuhyun's cousin

"Sorry, Sanbaenim" Bowed Hyuk "There are a man and his wife, they brought a kid that might be Kim Jongdae!!"

*At the mention of the lost kid's name, Taeyeon shot up from her seat

"Where are they?"

"I left them at the reception..."

*Taeyeon ran as fast as she can followed closely by Hyuk, she didn't stop until she found herself panting in front of the reception room, she fixed her hair and went in...

*A woman no older than thirty was sitting on the blue chairs holding what seemed to be a sleeping kid, on her right a girl with long braided black hair, on her left a man looking at the sleeping kid with a soft smile

"It's him! Kim Jongdae!" She whispered

"Choi Siwon and Choi Sooyoung, they live at a small farm a few kilometers away from the castle, Mr. Choi lent his truck to his neighbor who was one of the staff the night the kid disappeared, apparently, Kim Jongdae rode the truck that night without the driver knowing" Hyuk said panting as he caught up with Taeyeon

*Taeyeon went in, and once the couple saw her they stood up

"Mr & Mrs. Choi anneyeonghasseo, I'm detective Kim Taeyeon..." Taeyeon shook their hands and invited them to sit

"I heard about your story from my hoobae, can you please tell me everything again from the smallest to the biggest detail?"

*Siwon and Sooyoung took turns in narrating the story

"Mr. Bang Yongguk my neighbor asked me to lent him my truck because of a wedding after he gave it back to me three days ago, I went to visit my parents in Busan using that truck the day after"Siwon started

"My daughter Dara kept on telling me about a kid in the farm, and I was convinced that it is just her imagination, and when she started to take the left out of food to the farm and it would all disappear I started to have suspicions. Yesterday when I was cleaning the farm, I saw him hiding in there all cold and dirty, my heart ached" Sooyoung caressed his hair "He didn't utter a word since I found him, I gave him a shower and fed him and the poor baby looks as if holding the weight of the world"

"I heard about the lost kid the moment I stepped back in town so when I came back home and found him there today, I immediately brought him" Siwon finished

"Excuse me Sooyoung-ssi but why haven't you reported that you found him earlier?" Taeyeon asked

"The place that we live in is isolated from the rest of the town, I really didn't know that there was someone looking for him"

"I understand... Hyuk get the car ready we're going to the castle... His parents must be really worried... Mr. and Mrs. Choi thank you for your cooperation" Both people nodded as they said goodbye to the now awake Jongdae

##################

*Eunji sat on the couch hugging her legs where was laying Jongdae's red hoodie, no tears or energy was left in her body, she felt dead... Lots of questions were running in her head, the worst thoughts of where Jongdae could be right now... She doesn't deserve to be a mother, she lost her kid, her harsh words drove him away

*Next to her sat Chanyeol teary-eyed holding a stuffed toy that he used to share with his lost brother, Jieun was in the kitchen making something to eat while Wooyoung was on the phone updating the rest about the progress of things, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were sleeping in one of the rooms upstairs, and finally there was Junmyeon who sat in the garden, holding his head between his hands... Chanyeol came to sit next to him no words exchanged, they just sat there son and father

*Suddenly, they saw figures in the dark heading toward them, Junmyeon made out Zico together with Detective Taeyeon, and, that guy he met several times this past two days Hyuk, holding a child's hand

*Junmyeon's body acted before realized as he stood up and ran toward them, he dropped on his knees as he faced his child

"Jongdae!!! It's you! It's really you!!" Suho held his child so tight "Where have been where?!"

*It was a very emotional sight, strong Kim Junmyeon didn't care that he is crying in front of a bunch of grown-ups, all that matter is that his kid was now in his arms unharmed, safe and sound

"Some people found him in their farm today" Taeyeon said as she was trying to hold her tears

*Junmyeon released Jongdae and looked up realizing that he didn't speak to the detectives

"Kamsahabnida! Cheongmal Kamsahabnida" Junmyeon bowed more than ninety degrees several times

*As he turned around, he found Chanyeol suffocating his brother in a bear hug

"Jongdae ah! I am sorry I will not bully you again just don't go and Omma was crying where did you go? Ppalli let's go to see her"

*Jongdae, on the other hand, didn't show any response to Chanyeol's unusual affection he only kept looking at the floor

"Hey, Jongdae! Why don't we go see your omma inside she must have missed you a lot!" Hyuk said as he tried to brighten the mood a little bit

"Geurae! Omma has been crying all day long since you left!" Chanyeol held his brother's hand and led him inside followed closely by the small crowd of adults

*Inside, Eunji fell asleep again, it was too much for her to bear, she missed him! She really did

"OMMA! OMMA!" She can her Chanyeol's voice all the way from a distance

*Eunji felt a small persistent poke on her shoulder

"Omma! Look! Jongdae's here" At the mention of his name her eyes shot open dumbfounded and indeed, right there she saw him, her child, standing next to Chanyeol

*Eunji had to close her eyes and open them several times and even pinched herself to realize that it is not one of those perfect dreams

"OMO! JONGDAE!" Just like any desperate mother that finally saw the light, Eunji almost jumped out of her couch and grabbed her son in a bear hug "Baby! Where have you been! Where? Are you okay? Nobody hurt you right? FOOD! Are you hungry or sleepy? I miss you so much!"Waterfalls were streaming down, she now can finally breathe and feel things around her! She can feel alive now

"I'll go get Kyungie and Baekie!" Chanyeol ran upstairs to tell his brothers the good news

"Omma sorry! I didn't believe you when you said you didn't push Taehyungie to the water" Eunji on her knees held Jongdae's face between her hands while showering him with kisses and enveloping him in a hug again this time even Junmyeon joined and the other three kids came down running to them and joined as well

"I think we'd better go" Whispered Zico as he smiled as he saw that family finally together

*The three detective quietly slipped away after bowing to Jieun and Wooyoung who were standing at the corner of the room leaving some privacy the newly re-gathered family

"Yah Kim Taeyeon are you crying?" Asked Zico as they headed toward their car

"Haven't you seen them? That was so emotional!" Taeyeon wiped her tears

"I thought Noona will be jumping from joy once this case is over" Hyuk said

"I am happy I just think that it was soo cute inside, I've grown up as a lonely child and seeing this huge family was really heartwarming"

"You'll be having a family soon, with Kyuhyun hyung and you can have as many babies as you want" Zico said

"It's still early for that" Taeyeon smiled to herself

"Then what were you doing that day on the couch when I go home by surprise?" Hyuk teased

"Y-Y-YAH!" Taeyeon's face was crimson red as she chased after him

*Zico just smiled to himself as he grabbed his phone and dialed a number he knows all too well

"Seolhyun-ah! How many kids did you say you wanted again?"....

##################

*That night, the Kim family slept hugging each other on the same bed...

##################

*Next day they visited the police station to thank them properly for their hard work and took the couple who found Jongdae's address

##################

Phew the amount of text I had to re-write from Korean to English GOSH I was a Koreaboo that is so embarrassing lol


End file.
